Talk:Glyph of Swiftness
WTB Obsidian Flesh / Mist Form. 23:54, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Yep, nerf ahead. The Hobo 15:04, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::certainly owns Ghostly Haste, the most similar skill I can think of. Phool 23:01, 7 August 2007 (CDT) This + Lightning Bolt = pwnage. You can actually hit moving targets now, woot! (T/ ) 01:46, 5 August 2007 (CDT) LOL! Read the Wind + Serpent's Quickness combo for Elems!--BeeD 01:29, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Actually, at 0 Air magic, you could use it to get a Shard Storm in, so the water hexes carnage begins. Or even to send a crippling/any daggers spell in.(god knows why it wouldnt hit) :D Flechette 01:33, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Dodgeball, anyone? :) :) :) :) :) The Paintballer (T/ ) sick skill IMO -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 13:24, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Shadow form, anyone? This + deadly paradox + shadow form = SF kept up indefinitely... --Wizardboy777 16:35, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Tried out - it does not stack with DP. Looks like the higher bonus wins, recharge time for SF is always 30 secs, regardless of the activation sequence. What a pity... --84.62.172.53 07:47, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::That was me with the previous comment - session timed out... --Jorx 16:06, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Ingame description says a 25% increase in movement speed for the spells, not 200%. Zulu Inuoe 16:46, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :recharge you mean :D — ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::No, during the preview event it was 25% recharge and 25% movement speed. Also I just found a bug with this skill, At rank 0 it affects the next 2 spells, not 1, I haven't tested with any other ranks though. Zulu Inuoe 13:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I added the bug tag. Zulu Inuoe 12:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Shouldn´t you actually be able to see the increased speed? When Zed uses that Glyph his Flare or Lightning Orbs don´t move faster at all!! Icespear moves faster, flare, stone daggers and lightning orb don´t! :It should be visible, I've only used it with Spear of Light and I noticed the effects, when I get home I'll do some testing of all spells that are affected/unaffected.Zulu Inuoe 10:25, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::I tested it at Air Magic 15 and it says the next 3 spells are effected. I used Lightning Javelin and you can see from the arc and speed of the projectile that it does effect the next 3 and not the next 4. At AM lvl 15 it should effect only 3, so is it bugged only at lower levels or did they fixed it? Hexhammer 03:41, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::I just tested again, it is still bugged. Not only that, but also it uses up a "charge" when a spell is cast on YOU as well, so a Master of Winds must have cast Windborne Speed on you. I'm going to continue testing to see if enemy spells are affected, and if the recharge times of those spells are affected. Zulu Inuoe 14:56, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::EDIT:Okay I just finished testing all I can. *The skill takes up a "charge" whenever an ally targets you with a spell, and that spell will have 25% faster recharge. It takes up a charge from being targeted by an enemy spell, but the spell will -NOT- move 200% faster in addition, I was not able to test wether or not the enemy spell will recharge 25% faster, if somebody could talk to me in-game to conduct testing that would be great. In game name: Zulu The Joker / Zulu Inuoe. I am adding the bug note now. Zulu Inuoe 15:05, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Reverts Someone's erasing the bug note that the numbers are wrong with no explanation. I reverted the first time and they changed it again. There hasn't been any update to fix the bug, so I'm pretty sure the note needs to stay. But GW:1RV... They're also messing with Aura of Holy Might. --68.106.223.233 02:04, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Fact-checking time. That bug has been fixed. Don't know about aura of holy might though. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:33, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::The Bug has -not- been fixed, please give the level of Air Magic you used please. I'm not reverting right now, since you might take it as an attack but will do so later. Zulu Inuoe 12:34, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm sorry, I thought the bug affected the description as well. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:00, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::No worries, thanks for putting it back in and much shorter than I did. =P Zulu Inuoe 14:17, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Meteor Does the projectile speed changes?(like a moving foe with speed buff) --Dunkoro 08:31, 25 September 2007 (CDT) No, i tried it with met shower and it didn't work so it won't work on meteor too. Apparantly they're no "Projectiles".Fire Tock 13:40, 28 September 2007 (UTC) meteor shower was never a projectile...its aoe based on a location...meteor is different. meteor however, would not be effected, as it does not fly towards your target from you, but i may be wrong. testing needed, but its unlikely to effect it. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:21, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Meteor's not a projectile. It's a one-time AoE centered around your target. That's why it can be "dodged" if the target is moving under a speed buff. 12:40, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Extra Charge I dunno if this is connected to the known bug, but it actually acts like "1+1..3 spells" instead of the stated amount. It's good for getting both Sliver Armor and Obsidian Flesh recharging faster, heh. 15:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I had put it in and somebody removed it so I thought it was corrected, I'll put the bugged tag back in. Thanks for letting me know. Zulu Inuoe 02:50, 14 October 2007 (UTC) BUMP Both Bugs fixed, removing tags. Zulu Inuoe 04:52, 20 October 2007 (UTC) DOUBLE BUMP Found another bug, adding note.. Zulu Inuoe 05:00, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :For anyone wondering, yes, it works with offensive spells like Flame Burst, Grasping Earth, Whirlwind, etc. Zulu Inuoe 05:08, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Related to Glyph of Immolation?.. In which way is this related to Glyph of Immolation (besides being a glyph and a GWEN skill)? Removing it. --Jorx 08:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :They're the only two glyphs where the number of spells affected is based on your attribute rank. --Wizardboy777 01:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Related skills are generally meant for things that serve a very similar purpose or are very similar, with relatively unique traits. The only things in common this has with Glyph of Immolation is that it's a glyph (and therefore has 5 energy cost, 1 second cast as well) and the number of spells affected is based on attribute rank. They serve nowhere near the same purpose, however --Gimmethegepgun 01:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) The Charge Bug It seems it is still there, cause I went and tried out just for fun an Arcane Echo+Lightning Hammer spam, and what I noticed is, that even though at 16 AM the Glyph should affect only 3 spells, I was casting and getting the recharge benefit even after 5-6-7 spells. I also counted the charges by first casting the glyph, then AE, LH, LH, LH, LH, it was still up, and that was 5 spells already. It may only use up the charges when you actually use a spell that has a projectile, just a thought nothing tested, but just saying, this glyph is still bugged. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :Why Arcane Echo/LH? Better off with Lightning Orb/Hammer ;) Anyways, it's indeed re-bugged (it was fixed). I've recreated your bar (well, added AEcho to my Orb/Hammer spammer ^^') and got the same results. However, when I casted Glyph/Elem Attune/Air Attune/AEcho, the Glyph ended as usual. When spamming Enervating Charge, it will end as it should. And EC is not a Projectile Spell. Weird. This bug is only present with Lightning Hammer (so far...). --- -- (s)talkpage 09:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::The reason I went with AE/LH was that LO has a line of sight and can be dodged by straying :D But yeah, so Lightning Hammer allows for exploitation of more spells cast while getting the recharge benefit from the Glyph, for the time being, then. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Attunements note "Glyph of Swiftness will trigger the energy gain effects of Elemental Attunement and Air Attunement." (and the original version said "Glyph of Swiftness counts as a '''spell") Well, yeah - attunements trigger off of all skills in the attribute. This and Glyph of Immolation are just the only elemental skills that aren't spells (I think). —Dr Ishmael 02:19, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :"Air Magic" or "Fire Magic" would seem to be referring to spells specifically, not the entire attribute. (T/ ) 02:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, could this be the first case where the concise description is better than the original? For Air Attunement, the concise says ''"when you use an Air Magic '''skill"'' (the others are similar). —Dr Ishmael 03:41, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::Omg epic fail -___- (T/ ) 04:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I tested Air Attune + GoSwiftness and Fire Attune + GoImmolation. Both returned Energy, so Attunes work on any skill rather than any spell. Thank you, Isle, tank you, UAX. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:58, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Shock isn't a spell, either, and has always returned energy. It is/was also apparently affected by Glyph of Elemental Power, but didn't use up the count of spells remaining. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would have remembered that except for the fact that primary Ele should (almost) never be using Shock. And Shock Axe doesn't take attunements :\ (T/ ) 03:29, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Multiple projectiles I did a little testing on isle of nameless with dancing daggers and stone daggers, both of them seem to act rather oddly with this skill. the first casting of either while under glyph is fully affected (all projectiles move quicker) but the 2nd and 3rd tend to be somewhat random, the first projectile is still always affected but the second (and third in Dancing daggers case) seem to have some kind of 50/50 chance of moving faster. Anyone feel like doing some more testing?.--Gene195 23:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Note incorrect You can deffinitely maintain SF w/under 16 attribs(I did w/15, probably 14 and 13 also) :I've tried it too some time ago (right after the shadow form nerf), and with 15 shadow arts, I only had like a second (maybe 2) to reapply it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC)